Concours de la SaintValentin
by HP write or dream
Summary: 4 OS de Charis, Dobbymcl,Lemon Deliquescence et octo. On a essayé le plus possible de coller au thème choisi parmi ceux qui ont été désignés par les membres du forum!
1. Introduction

Le forum Harry Potter Write or Dream a le plaisir de vous présenter son premier concours !

_**Le concours de la Saint-Valentin.**_

Nous avions décidé de soumettre plusieurs idées aux membres du forum et de les laisser voter pour celles qu'ils aimeraient voir développées dans un OS.

Pour commencer, nous avions proposé 6 thèmes, dont un qui a été initialement proposé par Dobbymcl :

_-La déclaration d'amour ratée le jour de la Saint-Valentin,_

_-Le rateau/la rupture le jour de la Saint-Valentin,_

_-Ceux qui ne dansent pas au bal de la Saint-Valentin,_

_-L'invitation au bal de la Saint-Valentin,_

_-La Saint-Valentin, vue par les petits cupidons qui délivrent les messages d'amour dans l'école,_

_-Le cadeau de Saint-Valentin fait à sa moitié._

Après avoir voté, les membres du forum on élu deux thèmes : _La déclaration d'amour ratée_ et _Ceux qui ne dansent pas_. Le second avait été initialement présenté par notre membre émérite… Sans elle, nous n'aurions pas forcément eu l'idée de préparer un concours !

Nous avons eu plus de deux semaines pour écrire et remettre nos copies, et quatre jours pour voter au sein du forum.

Nous requerrons également votre avis sur une question essentielle : quel est le meilleur OS du concours de la Saint-Valentin du forum ? Nous vous invitons donc à voter, après votre lecture, dans notre profil.

Nous vous souhaitons donc une bonne lecture, et, une fois les votes terminés, nous afficherons une note pour vous faire part des résultats (ceux du forum et ceux du grand public).

Enjoy !

_**Forum Harry Potter Write or Dream.**_


	2. Catharsis

_Catharsis_, par Charis

**NDA **: J'ai choisi délibérément d'écrire un OS à mi-chemin entre le scénario et la pièce de théâtre, ce qui donne je pense un résultat assez inhabituel. J'espère que j'arriverai à en intéresser certains, en tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

Toutes les répliques de Remus sont des soliloques (il se parle à lui-même) sauf lorsque je l'ai indiqué autrement.

OS écrit à l'occasion du concours de la Saint Valentin organisé par **le forum HP Write Or Dream**, le thème était : « les personnages qui ne dansent pas au bal de la Saint Valentin ».

Il s'agit d'un **Remus/Sirius** suggéré, rien de décrit, mais une scène un peu dure qui peut heurter la sensibilité d'un jeune public.

* * *

**Catharsis**

Le rideau s'ouvre sur une piste de danse bordée à sa gauche par un comptoir de bar. A l'arrière plan, une fenêtre s'ouvre sur un carré de ciel, laissant voir la Lune à son premier croissant. Un homme seul, assis au comptoir du bar. Autour de lui, des chaises vides, tandis que sur la piste de danse, les couples virevoltent doucement, au gré du slow joué par l'orchestre. D'une main tremblante, l'homme porte son verre à sa bouche, dans un geste un peu distrait. Son regard se perd dans une goutte d'alcool sur le comptoir.

**Remus**

« J'ai l'impression de me noyer. Si seulement les souvenirs persistaient… Mais ils s'effacent inexorablement. Parfois, je ne me souviens même plus de ton visage. Aujourd'hui, ma seule pensine, c'est cette goutte de bourbon. »

L'homme aspire péniblement l'air par sa bouche, comme s'il était en train de s'étouffer. Aux coins de ses yeux, des larmes se forment. On voit le barman lui jeter un œil et saisir une bouteille de bourbon, avant de s'approcher d'un pas assuré.

**Le barman**

« Je vous ressers, monsieur ? »

Remus hoche la tête d'un air absent, sans quitter la goutte d'alcool des yeux. Le barman s'éloigne pour aller servir un autre client.

**Remus**

« Le temps a passé et pourtant je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Si seulement j'avais pu te le dire avant… Je t'aimais tant. »

Il passe une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, avant de laisser échapper un soupir d'exaspération. Il a l'air hâve et affaibli. Un couple tourne de plus en plus vite, sans suivre le tempo lent du slow, et se déportent vers le bar. Ils heurtent accidentellement Remus qui laisse tomber son verre. L'homme s'excuse en riant ; la femme lui chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille en regardant Remus, puis rit à son tour. Remus ne réagit pas. Il regarde à présent les éclats de verre à ses pieds.

**Le barman**

« J'appelle quelqu'un pour nettoyer. Je vous sers un autre verre, en attendant ? »

Nouvel hochement de tête de la part de Remus. Une femme de ménage arrive, et balaie les éclats de verre.

**Remus**

« Parfois, je me dis que tout ça n'est qu'un horrible cauchemar, et que je vais me réveiller. Tu seras là, Lily et James seront là, et aussi Peter, et tu ne l'auras pas tué. Nous serons heureux, et tu danseras avec toutes les filles de la salle, tandis que moi, je te regarderai, et je ne danserai pas. »

La musique change, et l'orchestre joue à présent un rock endiablé. Remus lève enfin les yeux et parcourt la pièce du regard, évaluant des yeux chaque couple qui danse, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un.

**Remus**

« Regarde tous ces couples. Ils ont tous un point commun : ils se sont tous déclaré leur amour, et aujourd'hui, ils célèbrent ce qui a rapproché leurs deux destinées. Aujourd'hui, le jour de la fête des amoureux. Mais peut être faut-il que les deux partenaires le soient pour avoir le droit de la fêter. Moi, on me l'a toujours refusé. »

On se rapproche doucement du visage de Remus. On voit son visage entier, puis seulement le côté gauche, puis on se rapproche encore, jusqu'à son œil. La paupière se ferme, une larme coule doucement le long d'une ride, à la jonction des cils.

**Remus**

« Je t'ai tellement parlé, ces dernières années. Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu m'entends. Puis je me souviens que tu es à Azkaban, et que tu as dû devenir fou à côtoyer les détraqueurs au quotidien. Tu me trouverais bête si tu savais. »

Le barman pose un nouveau verre devant lui, et Remus le regarde sans comprendre.

**Le barman**

« Vous m'avez bien commandé un autre verre, n'est-ce pas ? »

**Remus, incertain (à haute voix)**

« Surement. »

**Le barman**

« Vous vous sentez bien, monsieur ? Peut être devriez-vous arrêter de boire pour ce soir. »

Remus le dévisage de nouveau, et serre les poings derrière le comptoir.

**Remus (à haute voix)**

« Non, je ne me sens pas bien. Ca fait dix ans que je ne me sens plus bien. »

Le barman se penche vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

**Le barman**

« Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris, qu'avez-vous dit ? »

Remus hoche difficilement la tête, et désigne son verre de bourbon.

**Remus (à haute voix)**

« Rien. Ce sera mon dernier verre. »

Remus lève son verre comme s'il portait un toast, puis avale le liquide ambré en une seule gorgée. L'amertume du liquide le fait grimacer.

**Remus**

« Les regrets ont toujours le même goût, tu ne trouves pas ? Ils s'imposent sans qu'on ne puisse les chasser, et leur amertume revient à intervalles réguliers, sans qu'on ne puisse les en empêcher. Je lève un toast à nos échecs. »

Le barman griffonne quelques chiffres sur un bout de parchemin tâché, évalue du regard son client, avise sa robe rapiécée. Il ne pourra pas profiter de son ivresse pour lui faire payer plus que sa note.

**Le barman**

« Ca vous fera dix gallions et 6 noises. »

Remus fouille ses poches, les vide sur le comptoir. Beaucoup plus de mornilles et de noises que de gallions. Le barman l'aide à compter jusqu'à atteindre le compte, puis subtilise discrètement quelques mornilles le temps que Remus remette le reste dans ses poches.

Remus essaie de se lever, mais ses jambes se dérobent sous lui, et il se rattrape au comptoir, avant de se hisser de nouveau sur la chaise qu'il vient de quitter. Le barman le jauge du regard, d'un air un peu blasé, tout en essuyant un verre.

**Le barman**

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de clients, vous pouvez rester là, le temps d'être capable de transplaner. J'ai pas envie d'avoir le ministère sur le dos parce que vous auriez laissé un doigt derrière vous. »

Le barman éclate d'un rire gras. Remus ne répond pas mais lève la tête vers lui.

**Remus (à haute voix)**

« Un doigt. C'est tout ce qu'il est resté de Peter Pettigrow lorsque Sirius Black l'a tué, vous y croyez ? »

Le barman le dévisage, la bouche ouverte, avant de rire à nouveau, d'un rire un peu forcé cette fois-ci.

**Le barman**

« Ta copine t'a plaquée juste pour la Saint Valentin, c'est ça ? Alors tu noies ton chagrin dans l'alcool. Ecoute-moi bien, mon p'tit gars : ça n'arrangera rien, et surtout, ça la fera pas revenir. Alors c'est vraiment pas la peine… »

Mais Remus l'ignore, de nouveau plongé dans ses pensées. Il reporte son attention sur les couples qui dansent dans la salle. Il parcourt à présent des yeux les tables dans la pénombre, de l'autre côté de la piste de danse. Uniquement des couples, il est le seul célibataire à être venu à cette soirée.

**Remus**

« Sur ce point, je suis d'accord avec lui. Tu ne reviendras pas. Cela fait déjà dix ans… Harry doit entrer à Poudlard, cette année. Ton filleul. J'essayerai de garder un œil sur lui, puisque tu ne peux pas le faire. Pas pour toi. Non, pour James. Je ne veux plus rien faire pour toi.

Je t'en veux tellement, si tu savais. Ce soir-là, où tu m'as embrassé. Ce soir-là, j'ai cru que tu tenais à moi, et nous avons dansé longtemps, tous les deux. Ce fut la dernière fois que j'ai dansé. Car à l'heure de rentrer, quand j'ai voulu te rejoindre, je t'ai vu, emmener cette fille. Je t'ai vu l'installer sur ta moto volante. Je t'ai vu t'envoler loin de moi. J'ai alors compris. Compris que jamais, jamais tu ne m'aimerais. »

Remus se lève brusquement, faisant tomber la chaise devant lui. Il reste immobile, désorienté.

**Remus**

« Parfois, j'ai l'impression de jouer une pièce de théâtre. Un drame cornélien. Je suis là, je soliloque sur la scène, tandis que tu me regardes en souriant depuis le balcon. Tu es là, assis aux côtés de James, Lily, Peter, et vous riez tous en me regardant de haut. Et moi, plus je vous vois rire, plus je sens cet étaux se refermer sur mon cœur. Je suis si pitoyable. Comment ai-je pu y croire ? »

Remus appuie son poing devant sa bouche, comme s'il avait la nausée. Il plisse ses paupières, et les larmes s'écoulent désormais sans retenue. Puis, il ouvre tout à coup les yeux, et se redresse.

**Remus**

« Alors, si c'est une pièce de théâtre, autant jouer le script intégralement. Si je suis destiné à finir ainsi, pauvre loup-garou alcoolique qui vient honorer la mémoire d'un meurtrier dans un bar dansant chaque année à la Saint-Valentin, qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais je vais jouer jusqu'au bout, et tout le monde se souviendra de moi. Quand viendra la scène finale, ce ne sera pas moi qui m'inclinerai devant mon public. Ce sera mon public qui s'inclinera devant moi. »

Il se redresse, bombe le torse, et part à grands pas entre les chaises, titube sur les pieds, manque tomber. Tous les couples s'arrêtent pour le regarder. Remus se tourne vers eux, et leur fait face, depuis le côté gauche de la scène. Les musiciens arrêtent de jouer.

**Remus (à haute voix)**

« Dansez, dansez, pauvres fous ! Mais d'abord, regardez-moi tous ! En face de vous, vous avez un homme détruit par l'amour ! Et que vous le vouliez ou non, c'est comme ça que vous finirez tous, vous qui vous réjouissez en ce jour ! Contemplez votre avenir ! »

Remus ouvre les bras, le visage tendu vers le plafond. Ses jambes commencent à ployer, et il tombe doucement vers le sol, à genoux, les bras toujours ouverts aux cieux. Puis, il se laisse tomber en avant, et son visage s'écrase sur le sol. Un gémissement sort de sa bouche, et il éructe encore quelques mots.

**Remus (à haute voix)**

« Vous vous complaisez dans votre petit bonheur éphémère, mais au fond de vous, vous savez. Votre médiocrité ne vous empêche-t-elle pas de dormir la nuit ? Pauvres fous. Vous me trouvez pitoyable, mais vous… Vous tous qui me regardez de haut. Pourtant, je ne vous en veux pas. Je n'en veux qu'à une seule personne … A tous… Tous les médiocres du monde. Je vous absous. »

Remus perd connaissance dans un dernier râle.

Autour de lui, personne ne parle, se contentant d'observer la scène. Le barman, lui, essuie toujours son verre d'un air absent. Puis, le chef d'orchestre lève sa baguette, et les musiciens entament un nouveau slow. Dans chaque couple, l'homme et la femme se rapprochent, et recommencent à danser, sans plus se préoccuper de Remus au sol. La même femme de ménage que plus tôt arrive, et attrape Remus par le col de sa veste, le traine vers la sortie.

Lentement, le rideau se referme.

* * *

Hum… Bon, si je n'ai pas perdu tous mes lecteurs en cours de route, quelle est l'opinion des courageux qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici ?

(je vous avais pourtant prévenus **: « résultat assez inhabituel »** ! *se marre à l'idée de la tête du lecteur*)


	3. Une jeune fille farouche

_Une Jeune Fille Farouche_, par Dobbymcl

Une Jeune fille farouche

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf Noé Prewwett (et encore le nom de famille je l'ai pas inventé) mais Eileen Prince est à Madame J.K.R.**

**Remerciements 1 : Aux modératrices du forum pour l'organisation du concours**

**Remerciements 2 : Merci à Charis pour ses corrections, ses conseils et ses encouragements.**

Résumé **: **Eileen Prince n'aime pas les bals. Personne ne sait pourquoi, même pas son meilleur ami, Noé Prewett.

Dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, le 12 février 1945, Noé Prewett, élève de Serdaigle observait les autres élèves autour de lui. A quelques tables de la sienne des adolescentes surexcitées, à cause du bal de la Saint-Valentin qui devait avoir lieu dans deux jours, gloussaient. Elles étaient insupportables. Lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas mais la Serpentard qu'il observait depuis cinq minutes une jeune fille brune, maigre, et, pas trop grande, ça la dérangerait à coup sur. Elle allait et venait dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque, cherchant des livres pour son devoir de potion. Ses longs cheveux noirs descendaient le long de son dos et le Serdaigle adorait les voir virevolter même s'ils étaient un peu ternes. Il était si rare qu'elle laisse sa chevelure libre car la plupart du temps elle se peignait d'un chignon austère qui lui donnait un air trop sérieux. Il contemplait la jeune fille alors qu'elle revenait et il éclata de rire en la voyant ployer sous le poids des livres. La Serpentard lâcha son fardeau et lui jeta un regard noir avant de s'asseoir. Ensuite, elle s'adressa à lui, un peu sèchement car elle n'aimait pas qu'il se moque d'elle :

« Franchement, stupide Serdaigle, tu n'es pas sérieux ! Tu aurais pu m'aider au lieu de te moquer de moi.

- J'aurais pu, c'est vrai, et je me serais fait crier dessus parce que je n'ai pas sélectionné les bons livres. Tu sais très bien Eileen, que, je ne suis pas très doué en potion.

- Tu es à Serdaigle, tu devrais exceller dans toutes les matières. Je ne devrais plus t'aider. Au moins, tu serais obligé de réfléchir par toi-même.

- Tu t'ennuierais si tu ne m'aidais plus et puis on est ami, et s'aider, c'est ce que font les amis, mon petit génie des potions.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Noé ! Je déteste ce surnom idiot.

- Et comment veux-tu que je t'appelle ? Mon petit génie du Quidditch peut-être ? Toi, qui adores voler sur un balai, ça t'irait bien ! » répliqua ironiquement le Serdaigle car Eileen détestait voler sur un balai. La Serpentard agacée par la remarque de son ami le fusilla du regard avant de lui répondre :

« - Tu pourrais m'appeler Eileen Prince, j'apprécierais grandement.

- Je sais mais génie des potions, c'est plus mignon et en plus c'est vrai.

- Ce n'est pas le fait que ce soit vrai ou pas qui me dérange mais que tu ne tiennes jamais compte de mon avis. Je n'aime pas ce surnom mais tu es plus têtu qu'un Gryffondor, tu fais toujours selon ton idée, même quand je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Eileen, tu ne crois pas que c'est ridicule de faire autant d'histoires pour un simple surnom.

- Si seulement il ne s'agissait que de ça mais tu sais très bien que je n'avais pas du tout envie d'être Capitaine de l'équipe de Bavboules et pourtant...

- Eileen, nous en avons déjà parlé alors on ne pourrait pas oublier. T'es rancunière, tu sais. Moi, je veux juste que tu sois plus sociable, et toi pour me remercier, tu me fais des reproches depuis des mois.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, tu es plus têtu qu'un Gryffondor et en plus tu me fais perdre mon temps. A cause de toi, je n'ai pas commencé mon devoir de potion. »

Noé, résigné, commença aussi son devoir de potion sans plus prêter attention à Eileen car lorsqu'elle était en colère mieux valait la laisser se calmer. Elle perdait rarement son calme, digne en cela de tout Serpentard qui se respecte, mais quand cela arrivait, elle n'hésitait pas à lancer des sorts. Elle l'avait déjà fait en lui lançant un Silencio quand elle était devenue Capitaine de l'équipe de Bavboules alors qu'il essayait de lui expliquer pourquoi il s'était désisté à son profit. Il avait prétexté que ses fonctions de Préfet lui prenaient trop de temps pour laisser sa place à Eileen. Son amie n'avait pas du tout apprécié alors qu'elle adorait les Bavboules et était une excellente joueuse. Elle l'avait toisé de ses yeux sombres, remplis de colère, pendant qu'il lui expliquait que cela serait une bonne chose pour elle d'être Capitaine de l'équipe car elle aurait davantage d'amis. Elle l'avait laissé parler, puis énervée, lui avait lancé un Silencio. Ensuite, elle lui avait dit hargneusement : « Maintenant tu vas m'écouter Noé Prewett. Je me moque d'avoir d'autres amis et surtout je déteste attirer l'attention sur moi. Tu le sais quand même ça fait cinq ans que tu me connais, mais bien sur, tu as fais à ta guise et sans me consulter. »

Ce qui avait mis Eileen, en colère, était qu'une photo d'elle avait paru dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Bien sur, la Serpentard ne souriait pas sur cette photo, mais affichait au contraire, « un air maussade et courroucé ». Il est vrai qu'elle souriait rarement, mais Noé, avait déjà eu droit aux rares sourires d'Eileen Prince. Il faut dire, aussi, qu'il avait tout fait pour les gagner ces sourires là. Etre son ami avait pris du temps à cause de la méfiance de la Serpentard. Elle n'accordait pas facilement sa confiance.

La première fois que Noé lui avait parlé dans le Poudlard Express, Eileen l'avait ignoré. Cela avait vexé le jeune garçon, qui, avait alors, changé de compartiment et s'était fait d'autres amis. Dans les jours qui suivirent la rentrée, Noé, avait déjà plusieurs amis à Serdaigle, et dans, les autres maisons, alors qu'Eileen, semblait fuir les autres élèves. Elle était souvent seule, jusqu'à ce que Noé, soit obligé de faire équipe avec la Serpentard en potion. Il était si peu doué qu'il avait énervé la petite brune chétive mais elle n'avait pu aller contre la demande du professeur Slughorn. Slughorn avait insisté pour qu'Eileen donne des cours particuliers à Noé, et ce dernier, avait profité de ces cours pour apprivoiser la Serpentard. Un sourire par-ci, un sourire par-là, un bonjour quand il la croisait dans les couloirs.

Petit à petit, Noé et Eileen étaient devenus amis. Il avait été le premier à parler à Eileen de lui, à la taquiner, puis Eileen avait consenti, un jour à sourire en sa présence. Ce jour là le Serdaigle avait su qu'il avait gagné la confiance de cette Serpentard si sauvage. Il avait été fier de voir sa quête d'amitié récompensée et au fil des années en était venu à considérer Eileen comme une sœur. Une sœur fragile et farouche, qui, ne faisait confiance qu'à lui, et, qu'il aimait protéger.

Noé fut sorti de ses pensées par Eileen qui avait fini son devoir de potion. Elle se saisit du devoir de Noé, et, bien entendu, soupira d'agacement :

« Tu n'as même pas fait la moitié du devoir et c'est plein de bêtises. Franchement Noé, tu peux me dire depuis quand on met de la Pierre de Lune , dans la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves ?

Désolé Eilen, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

Je m'en doute parfaitement. J'ai bien remarqué que depuis que ta Serdaigle préférée, est entrée dans la bibliothèque, tu ne fais que rêvasser. »

Noé rougit car il n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée d'Aurore Goldstein. Cette Serdaigle était un autre sujet de discorde entre Eileen et lui. Cela peinait Noé, qui, trouvait la jalousie d'Eileen ridicule. Noé avait invité Aurore au bal de la Saint-Valentin, car il en avait assez de ne pas aller au bal chaque année, à cause de son amie. Eileen détestait les bals, et bien sur elle les fuyait prétextant faire des potions. Noé lui tenait compagnie mais cette année il n'en avait pas envie, et bien sur, Eileen le prenait mal. Elle avait refusé de lui parler pendant plusieurs jours. Eileen était compliquée et parfois un mystère pour Noé. Elle parlait peu d'elle, et, le Serdaigle ne savait même pas pourquoi la Serpentard détestait les bals. Probablement parce qu'elle était si peu sociable, trop sauvage pour aller à un bal. Elle était timide aussi, manquait d'assurance. Enfin, c'était ce que le Serdaigle supposait car Eileen lui avait dit juste qu'elle n'aimait pas les bals et qu'elle ne savait pas danser. Ce qui était un mensonge, les sangs-pur qui respectaient les traditions, (et les Prince en faisaient parti) apprenaient à danser depuis leur enfance.

Il savait qu'il était le seul ami d'Eileen mais il avait envie de s'amuser, et, non de fuir la compagnie des autres. Cette année, donc, il irait au bal de la Saint-Valentin avec Aurore Goldstein et laisserait Eileen à ses potions.

Quand le soir du bal arriva, quasiment, tous les élèves de l'école étaient dans la Grande Salle en train de danser. Sauf Eileen Prince, assise sur un fauteuil de sa salle commune. Elle détestait les bals. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raisons précises à cela ou alors il y en avait trop.

Tout d'abord le fait qu'elle ne soit pas belle. Elle le savait parce que sa parfaite mère ne cessait de le lui répéter. Elle n'était ni, belle, ni gracieuse, elle manquait de maintien. Depuis son enfance Eileen avait entendu ces reproches des milliers de fois et ils s'étaient malheureusement ancrés en elle. Petite, Eileen pleurait. Pas devant sa mère car chez les sorciers de sang-pur pleurer en public est une faute de goût.

En grandissant, Eileen ne pleurait plus mais ignorait sa mère, et lui adressait la parole le moins possible car elle s'était résignée sur le fait que sa mère ne l'aimerait jamais. Plus elle grandissait, plus Eileen la fuyait. Sa mère et ses soirées mondaines, sa mère et sa beauté parfaite, sa mère et son mépris pour la seule fille qu'elle avait.

Eileen soupira. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle ressemblait trop à son père. Ce n'était pas non plus, de sa faute, si sa mère détestait son père. Eileen comprenait que la belle Isadora Prince aurait voulu avoir pour mari quelqu'un de plus beau, de plus jeune, et, aussi plus riche que Julius Prince.

Les Prince, à force de jeter leur argent par les fenêtres, depuis des années étaient presque ruinés. Cela Isadora ne le supportait pas car elle ne pouvait pas organiser autant de soirées mondaines qu'elle voulait. En plus, elle portait souvent des robes de soirées d'occasion, portées par d'autres sorcières avant elle.

Isadora était quand même invitée dans les soirées, parce que, certes la famille Prince avait perdu sa richesse d'antan mais Isadora jouait de son charme. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux verts, sa taille fine, la mère d'Eileen était encore belle. Cette femme attirait tous les regards dès qu'elle entrait quelque part, tant, sa beauté était grande.

Ce n'était pas le cas d'Eileen, qui, n'avait en rien la beauté de sa mère. Isadora avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille mais surement pas une fille comme Eileen. Une fille qui lui ressemblerait, et, pas une fille trop maigre, trop brune, trop petite, et, sans grâce.

Eileen sentit que ses joues étaient humides. Cela faisait longtemps pourtant qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré en pensant à sa mère. Se levant de son fauteuil, elle monta dans son dortoir, chercher son chaudron et son livre de potions. Penser à sa mère ne servait à rien. Autant, faire des potions, cela la calmerait. En plus, c'était bien plus utile que de perdre son temps à un bal.

Eileen sortit donc de la salle commune de Serpentard et se rendit dans une salle de classe désaffectée où elle avait l'habitude de venir avec Noé. Noé, à qui, Eileen ne dirait jamais que si elle détestait tant les bals, c'était parce que sa propre mère les aimait tant. Eileen n'était pas sure qu'il comprendrait. Non surement, qu'il ne comprendrait pas et qu'en plus il la plaindrait.

Eileen ne voulait surtout pas que Noé la plaigne. C'était déjà bien que quelqu'un comme lui soit ami avec elle. Noé était, si elle y réfléchissait tout son contraire. Il était gentil, sociable, serviable alors qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune fille farouche. Il venait aussi d'une famille aimante, et, n'avait pas une mère aussi froide que la sienne.

Elle reconnaissait que c'était idiot de sa part, c'est vrai, de fuir les autres comme elle le faisait. Elle comprenait que cela agace le garçon mais elle n'appréciait cependant pas qu'il veuille la changer. Si elle était si peu sociable, c'est surement parce qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être seule. Elle était fille unique, son père travaillait au Ministère comme diplomate, et, était souvent en voyage à l'étranger. Sa mère ne s'était pas occupée d'elle, laissant cette fille qu'elle n'aimait pas d'abord aux Elfes de maison, et ensuite, à des précepteurs.

Eileen secoua la tête. Elle avait l'intention de faire une potion pour se calmer et pas de penser à nouveau à sa mère ou à son père absent. C'est à croire que ce soir, elle n'arriverait à rien d'autre que ruminer et se lamenter sur son sort. Si seulement Noé avait été là, elle n'aurait pas eu toutes ces idées en tête mais peut-être, qu'ils se seraient disputés une fois de plus.

Elle n'avait pas voulu être capitaine de l'équipe de Bavboules mais par la faute du Serdaigle elle l'était. Elle lui en avait voulu longtemps pour ça parce que son ami savait qu'elle n'aimait pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Ensuite, c'est lui qui, avait été fâché, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Eileen était si jalouse qu'il aille au bal avec Aurore Goldstein.

C'est vrai qu'elle était jalouse mais Eileen n'avait pas l'intention de se couvrir de honte en disant pourquoi. Elle ne le lui dirait jamais car elle avait bien trop peur de perdre son amitié. Quand Slughorn leur avait fait réaliser l'Amortentia , elle avait senti une odeur sucrée de pomme et de vanille : l'odeur de Noé. Enfin du moins pour elle.

Cette odeur des pommes lui rappelait le panier de fruits qu'il avait ramené au retour des vacances de printemps, en troisième année, et qu'il avait partagé avec elle. Depuis à chaque fois, qu'elle sentait une odeur de pomme, la serpentard la rattachait au Serdaigle. Quand à la vanille, c'était la première fois, qu'Eileen avait ri en présence de ce garçon qui ne comprenait rien à l'art des potions.

Elle lui donnait des cours supplémentaires sur la demande du professeur Slughorn. Au début elle le faisait à contrecœur ne voulant pas de ses tentatives d'amitié mais il était dur de résister à la gentillesse du Serdaigle. Petit à petit, elle s'attachait à lui, mais avait mis du temps à sourire et à rire en sa compagnie. La première fois où elle l'avait fait, c'est quand il lui avait dit alors qu'ils venaient de réaliser une potion dont l'odeur ne lui plaisait pas : « Cette potion sent vraiment mauvais, on devrait y rajouter de la vanille, elle sentirait meilleur. » La Serpentard aurait du s'offusquer d'une remarque si bête mais à la place elle avait ri et depuis ce jour là ils étaient amis.

Sauf que depuis qu'elle avait senti l'odeur de pomme et de vanille dans sa potion d'Amortentia, Eileen savait que Noé était bien plus qu'un ami pour elle. Elle aimait le Serdaigle mais elle préférait taire ses sentiments dans son cœur de jeune fille farouche. C'est donc avec plaisir que la Serpentard respira les vapeurs, qui s'élevaient en spirale de son chaudron, et qui, sentaient ce mélange de pomme et de vanille qu'elle aimait tant. Pourtant alors qu'elle contemplait la couleur dorée de l'Amortentia qu'elle venait de réaliser, le cœur d'Eileen se serra parce que Noé dansait avec une autre dans la Grande Salle.


	4. Celui qui ne danserait pas

_Celui qui ne danserait pas_, par Lemon Deliquescence

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Paring :** Draco/… Surprise

**Thème :** ceux qui ne dansent pas au bal de la Saint-Valentin

**Rating :** T

**Celui qui ne danserait pas**

_Depuis près de mille ans, les murs de Poudlard avaient accueilli une multitude de bals. Le premier Bal avait eu lieu la veille de l'ouverture de l'établissement et ce fut bien le seul qui fut organisé exclusivement pour les adultes. Il n'y eut pas un seul élève présent ce soir-là, pourtant sa magnificence en fit une des grandes légendes de l'école. Au fil des siècles, la tradition dansante se forgea. Si au Moyen-âge, des bals étaient rarement organisés à cause des incessantes guerres du monde sorcier, la Renaissance porta bien son nom : Poudlard brilla de milles feux et se livra à une rivalité cordiale avec Beaux-Bâtons et Durmstrang afin d'organiser la soirée la plus somptueuse et la plus réussie, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers servant d'arène au combat. Naturellement, ces événements étaient initiés par les directeurs et l'on pouvait juger du caractère de chacun en voyant combien de bals ils avaient incités._

_Malheureusement pour les étudiants du XXème siècle, Albus Dumbledore n'aimait que les danses de salon. Durant tous ses années de pouvoir à Poudlard, il n'organisa qu'un unique bal, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers de 1994-1995. La décence (ainsi qu'un regain de rivalité) l'obligeant à organiser des festivités, Dumbledore, qui était un homme très intelligent, choisit comme date Noël, dans l'espoir de diminuer le nombre de participants. Cela ne fonctionna pas, mais il eut la satisfaction de voir que le nombre d'élèves restés au château pendant les vacances gâcha les congés des professeurs. L'un dans l'autre, il y trouva son compte._

_A l'aube du XXIème siècle, la nouvelle direction de Poudlard était tout à fait différente de celle d'Albus Dumbledore. En effet, Minerva McGonagall était une personne d'excès et d'une rare sensibilité. Elle aimait le quidditch jusqu'à la folie, adorait les duels mais plus que tout au monde elle raffolait de la danse et des jeux de l'amour. Elle décréta que tant qu'elle dirigerait cette école, un bal serait organisé chaque année en l'honneur de la Saint-Valentin._

_L'Histoire de Poudlard, édition d'avril 2089._

_Chapitre 14 : la magie de la St Valentin_

C'est ici que commence notre histoire…

… Car si la majorité des élèves fut enchantée de savoir qu'un bal était organisé le samedi 13 février en l'honneur de la fête des amoureux, certains accueillirent la nouvelle avec appréhension et effroi. Draco Malfoy s'était réjoui, comme beaucoup d'autres, de participer à des festivités. Malheureusement, il déchanta rapidement et se trouva dans une position fort déplaisante. Cela avait commencé par l'invitation refusée de Pansy parkinson. Après toutes ses années pendues à son bras, la jeune fille avait finalement refusé de l'accompagner au dernier bal de leur vie à Poudlard. Il lui avait accordé un grand honneur et elle l'avait dédaigné sous prétexte qu'elle irait _naturellement_ avec son petit-ami, cet imbécile d'Harper. Bien que cet argument fût indéniable, Draco ne lui en garda pas moins une certaine rancœur. Dépité et agacé de devoir se mettre en frais, il fit une nouvelle approche auprès de Millicent Bullstrode. La jeune fille n'était ni jolie, ni intelligente, ni même sympathique, mais Draco misa sur ces aspects : elle serait surement libre.

Ce fut une grossière erreur. Apparemment Urquhart, qui avait également une absence totale de talents et d'attraits, trouva un doux écho de lui-même en la fade et épaisse « Mili ». Draco commença alors à ressentir de l'effroi à l'idée de ne pas trouver de partenaires. Il fit une approche auprès de toutes les Serpentardes d'au moins quinze ans. Il ne résulta qu'un échec épouvantable. Soit elles avaient déjà un petit-ami, soit elles ne voulaient tout simplement pas de lui. Les rejets furent plus violents encore chez les Serdaigles. Il n'osa pas aborder de Poufsouffles et de Gryffondores.

Il avait fait rentrer les mangemorts dans l'école, deux ans auparavant et absolument aucune élève ne l'avait oublié. Il s'était voilé la face depuis la rentrée, mais en ce jour froid et terne de février, il réalisa qu'il était devenu _persona non grata_. Lui, l'ancien attrapeur des serpentards, le garçon le plus populaire et le plus puissant de sa maison, était désormais un paria que nul ne voulait à ses côtés.

Il envisagea dans un premier temps d'aller au bal seul, mais en l'absence d'amis proches (Crabbe étant décédé et Goyle en prison), il renonça rapidement à cette idée. Il ne voulait pas trainer seul, comme une âme en peine, au milieu de la foule joyeuse. Ce serait ridicule. D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas non plus rester au dortoir. Rien qu'à imaginer Zabini revenir du bal tout excité de sa soirée suffirait à le pousser au suicide. Il décida finalement de se balader dans le château et de se faire oublier. Le plus désolant de cette histoire était que Draco adorait danser. Il était doué et savait toujours s'accorder à sa partenaire.

Le treize février tant redouté arriva finalement. Ce soir-là, Draco s'était habillé à la moldue dans un mélange de décontraction et d'élégance qui laissait planer le doute autour de lui. Tous le dévisageaient, se demandant s'il participait ou non à la soirée. A l'heure du diner, il se faufila discrètement en cuisine et mangea tranquillement. Les elfes le regardaient avec agacement, ils étaient débordés avec les commandes de la grande Salle, mais ils le servirent néanmoins. Il retarda son départ le plus possible, puis il quitta les sous-sols pour remonter au rez-de-chaussée du château. Il entendit la première danse commencer avec un pincement au cœur. Il se demanda si Harry Potter avait ouvert le bal avec Ginny Weasley.

Sa gorge se serra. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait mené là. Il était parti avec toutes les cartes en main et n'avait pas su jouer la bonne figure au moment approprié. Il n'avait pas compris les signes et les présages. Il n'était qu'un sang-pur déchu. Les autres élèves le considéraient avec dégout et mépris. La plupart du temps, il était ignoré, c'était un soulagement, tout en étant une torture abominable. Mais c'était pire quand un poufsouffle, décidé à se faire justice lui-même, cherchait à lui faire payer chèrement son allégeance au lord Noir.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait gravi les centaines de marche qui menaient à la tour d'astronomie. Il sortit sur la plateforme d'observation. L'air était froid, il frissonna mais ne rebroussa pas le chemin. Il s'avança sur le sol de pierre avec prudence. Une épaisse couche de verglas formée une pellicule brillante et miroitante. Le reflet déformé de la lune laissa une étrange impression au jeune homme. Il s'adossa aux créneaux qui servaient de rambarde.

Le parc semblait figé par l'hiver. Aucune créature n'était visible. Draco pensa à ses parents, à son nom souillé, à sa lâcheté et à son aveuglement. Il réalisa avec une intensité insoutenable que sa vie était terminée avant même d'avoir commencée. Il était fini. Tout sa vie, il serait de ceux qui ne dansent pas.

Il ferma les yeux et respira pleinement une bouffée de l'air glacé de février. Un bruit attira son attention. Il se retourna brusquement.

Potter. Forcément cela ne pouvait être que lui.

« Bonsoir… », Souffla le blond.

Le brun lui fit un sourire très doux.

« Joyeuse St Valentin, Draco. », minauda le survivant.

Le Serpentard rougit violemment.

« Tu n'es pas au bal. », constata-t-il.

Potter haussa les épaules. Son regard était dérangeant.

« Je déteste danser. »

« Je croyais que tu y allais avec Ginny Weasley. »

Potter soupira.

« Non. Elle sort avec Zabini. »

Potter s'accouda et observa le paysage. Il ne disait rien et dans un sens cela le soulagea.

« Moi, j'aime danser mais personne n'a voulu de moi. », lâcha-t-il enfin.

Le gryffondor posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Les choses changeront. »

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Comment veux-tu qu'ils oublient ce que j'ai fait ? Personne n'oubliera. »

Potter eut un rire très doux.

« Bien sûr que si. Les gens sont des idiots. Tu as bien vu comment les journalistes m'ont traité ces dernières années. »

Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit venant de plus bas. On venait d'ouvrir les fenêtres la Grande Salle et un grand nuage de condensation s'échappait. Les rires et la musique leur parvenaient. Draco grogna.

« Génial, maintenant j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller. »

Potter ria. Le préfet lui jeta un regard noir.

« Tu n'as aucune éducation, tu n'y comprends rien. »

Le brun se mit à rire de plus belle.

« Pauvre type. », siffla Draco.

Dans un éclair de géni, il trouva un moyen de faire payer l'insolent.

« Et puisque je n'ai guère mieux sous la main, approche. »

Potter cessa immédiatement de glousser et le dévisagea.

« Quoi ? »

« Danse avec moi. »

« Ici ? Maintenant ? »

Le blond roula les yeux.

« Bien sûr. Pas dans trois semaines. »

« C'est hors de question, je déteste cela. Je suis venu ici exprès pour y échapper. »

« Tu ne peux lutter contre le destin. C'est ma dernière chance de danser à Poudlard et tant pis si c'est avec toi. »

« Je refus catégoriquement », rétorqua Potter, « Je ne sais pas, _je ne veux pas_ et en plus le sol est couvert de verglas. »

Draco prit son air le plus misérable et fixa Potter de la manière la plus intense qu'il put.

« Juste une, je t'en prie. »

Le sauveur grimaça.

« Sérieux, t'es pénible. Juste une, alors. »

Il se rapprocha du blond. Ce dernier sourit joyeusement et passa son bras autour de la taille de Potter. Il positionna les mains de son cavalier et amorça le premier mouvement. Presque immédiatement, le brun lui écrasa le pied droit. Il feula de douleur et fusilla son partenaire du regard.

« Fais attention ! »

« Il y a quoi dans la phrase « je ne sais pas danser » que tu ne saisis pas ? », rétorqua le mauvais cavalier.

« Tu ne fais que suivre mes mouvements. N'essaie rien par toi-même, ce n'est pas compliqué ? »

Potter plissa le nez, regrettant visiblement son excès de bonté. Draco recommença à bouger et à sa grande surprise, l'autre suivit. Avec maladresse, certes, mais c'était un bon début. Ils furent plusieurs mouvements lentement puis le préfet décida d'accélérer afin de pouvoir suivre la musique qui provenait de la salle de bal. Au cinquième pas, Potter dérapa sur une plaque de verglas et ils s'écrasèrent au sol lourdement.

Le brun, affalé sur son partenaire, poussa un long gémissement de douleur. Son front s'était cogné en tombant. Draco, quant à lui, ressentait une vive douleur dans le dos et dans les côtes.

« Je te hais Potter. »

« C'était ton idée. »

Ils mirent un certain temps à se relever de la chute. Le brun semblait reprendre difficilement ses marques. A regrets, Draco se décida à le conduire à l'infirmerie. Il était certain que Pomfresh les accuseraient de s'être battus. Dégouté par le désastre total de la soirée, il aida à marcher le Survivant, qui était finalement moins solide que ce qu'en disaient les rumeurs. L'infirmière fut surprise de les voir mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Elle leur donna des remèdes et leur demanda de rester allongés un bon quart d'heure. Puis elle quitta les liens pour rejoindre le bal, en leur promettant de revenir dans une petit demi-heure. Ils restèrent longtemps silencieux. Enfin, Potter se dressa de son lit, regarda la pendule au mur et se leva.

« On peut y aller, c'est bon. Pas la peine de l'attendre. »

« Je te raccompagne à ta tour. »

Après tout, c'était de sa faute et il ne voudrait pas être accusé le lendemain si Potter faisait un malaise dans les couloirs. Le brun tenta de le dissuader mais il s'obstina. Draco se sentait totalement déprimé. Cela n'aurait pas pu être pire. Arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame, il soupira. Cet imbécile de personnage n'était pas là.

« Potter, tu es vraiment un boulet. »

« Qu'est-ce-que j'y peux si elle n'est pas à son poste ? »

« Tu es de sa maison, bien sûr que c'est de ta faute. »

Potter ne répondit rien, puis brusquement, il se mit à rire.

« Quoi encore ? », argua Draco irrité.

« On dirait un rendez-vous. Tu sais, la tour d'astronomie, la danse, et enfin tu me raccompagnes. Il ne manque plus que le dernier baiser. Tu ne trouves pas cela ironique ? Finalement tu l'as eu ton rancard de la St Valentin. »

Un instant, il envisagea de l'étrangler et de s'enfuir. Néanmoins, une meilleure idée lui vint en tête pour faire payer l'horrible affront. Il avait repéré un léger mouvement, derrière le brun.

« Tu as raison. »

Potter cessa de sourire. Draco, lui, commença.

« Tu as tout à fait raison… »

« Quoi ? Mais je… »

II posa ses mains sur les épaules de Potter et le repoussa contre le mur. Tétanisé, le survivant le dévisagea comme une biche blessée face au chasseur.

« Joyeuse St Valentin, mon cœur. », chuchota Draco.

Il embrassa tendrement l'autre garçon. Sa victime n'eut aucune réaction, ni pour ni contre le baiser. Il y mit fin, avec quelques regrets. Potter avait une bouche très douce, soyeuse même. C'était agréable un peu de contact humain.

« Dors bien mon cœur. »

Il abandonna Potter et partit vers les cachots de serpentards. Au passage, il fit un clin d'œil aux gryffondors qui avaient observé la scène. Demain, personne ne dirait que Draco Malfoy n'avait pas trouvé de cavalière et qu'il n'avait pas dansé une seule fois au bal. Non, demain les élèves discuteraient du rendez-vous secret qu'il avait eu avec le Survivant. Il était peut-être de ceux qui ne dansent pas, mais personne ne le saurait.

Il était presque arrivé quand Potter le rattrapa.

« Je... Pourquoi... Tu... Mais... Je… »

C'était une surprise délectable : le gryffondor semblait incapable de s'exprimer, encore trop troublé.

Il réfléchit un instant à la situation. Potter était le seul à se comporter normalement avec lui depuis la guerre, et Draco ne se trouvait pas mal assorti avec une telle personne. Mis à part sa mauvaise réputation, il n'était pas le pire des partis pour le Survivant. Il était beau, intelligent, riche et il ne considérait pas comme un dieu vivant contrairement à la majorité des élèves. Il avait ses chances. Et pour être sincère, la présence du brun lui avait fait beaucoup de bien ce soir.

« Pense à cette soirée, et viens me voir demain pour me dire ce que tu veux. », dit Draco.

Les yeux de Potter s'écarquillèrent, signe qu'il avait compris la proposition.

« Bonne nuit, Harry… »

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, quand Harry Potter demanda à Draco Malfoy de sortir avec lui devant tout le monde, une nouvelle légende fut créée à Poudlard.

_Chaque année, à la St Valentin, un couple se forme pour la vie. Bien sûr, certains affirment qu'il s'agit d'une invention de Minerva McGonagall pour justifier ses bals exorbitants, d'autres disent que ce n'est qu'une superstition pour fleur bleue. Mais si vous demandez aux couples concernés, tous vous répondront : c'était écrit._

_Anecdote étrange, aucun des couples n'a jamais dansé le jour de la St Valentin._

_L'Histoire de Poudlard, édition d'avril 2089._

_Chapitre 14 : la magie de la St Valentin_


	5. Déclaration incongrue

_Déclaration Incongrue_, par octo

Déclaration incongrue

Comme tous les soirs, Evan Rosier observait discrètement l'un de ses camarades de dortoir. Non, il n'était pas le plus beau. Non, il n'était pas le plus facile à vivre. Non, il n'était pas le plus innocent. Non, il n'était pas non plus le plus sociable.

Et oui, il parlait bien de Severus Snape.

Severus n'était pas considéré comme beau, ou agréable à la vue, ou même passable par ses camarades de classe. Pourtant, c'était l'élève le plus doué de la maison Serpentard, les cours de vol en moins. Ce garçon exsudait littéralement son mal être si on le connaissait suffisamment. Néanmoins, il n'était pas facile de le déchiffrer.

Seule une personne y arrivait. Une fille. Lily Evans. Ce qui mettait Evan Rosier en rogne. Mais il ne pouvait pas se venger d'elle. S'attaquer à Lily Evans revenait à effectuer une mission suicide : non seulement les maraudeurs prendraient plaisir à torturer l'inconscient, mais ensuite, quelques jours plus tard, il subirait les effets néfastes d'une potion. Autant dire que Giddeon Flint, l'actuel capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, avait vu toutes ses caractéristiques génétiques irrémédiablement chamboulées.

Seule une personne était capable d'inventer une potion pareille. Et Evan ne dénoncerait jamais Severus. Même au péril de sa vie.

Parce que oui, il l'aimait. Mais, comme tous les jours, il se posait la question existentielle : pourquoi aimait-il une personne si renfermée et si cruelle envers toute autre personne que lui-même ou cette maudite rouquine? C'était justement cette attitude qui le rendait fou. Il aurait aimé que le jeune homme soit moins froid envers lui. Et puis, il fallait dire aussi qu'il était beau, malgré son nez tordu…

Et puis, devait-il se justifier ? Est-ce qu'il y avait une raison rationnelle d'aimer une personne ? Il aimait le chocolat. Personne ne lui demandait de justification. Il aimait Severus car ce dernier était aussi amer et sucré à la fois que le chocolat.

Quand on parle de l'apprenti sorcier, on en voit le bout de la baguette.

Severus venait de rentrer dans le dortoir. Tous ses camarades de classe dormaient déjà, sauf celui qui était assis sur son lit avec un grimoire à la main.

Une bonne excuse en cas de remarques désobligeantes de la part de ses camarades de dortoir. Evan pouvait prétendre réfléchir si jamais Severus le prenait à le reluquer.

Comme tous les soirs, Severus se mettrait en pyjama dans la salle de bain. Comme tous les soirs, il se brosserait les cheveux pour les faire sécher après son shampoing (car ses cheveux graissaient relativement vite sous les vapeurs des potions). Comme tous les soirs, il lirait une ou deux recettes de potions assis sur son lit. Comme tous les soirs, Severus s'endormirait, au dessus des couvertures, le livre posé sur son torse ou sur sa tête. Comme tous les soirs, Evan irait le border, histoire que son camarade ne prenne pas froid, caressant ses cheveux tendrement sans réveiller le jeune homme. Comme tous les soirs, Rosier prendrait beaucoup de temps avant de s'endormir, excité à l'idée d'avoir pu toucher les cheveux de son Severus sans que ce dernier ne lui dise rien.

Et comme tous les soirs, Evan ne remarquerait pas que Severus ouvrirait les yeux au moment où il s'endormirait, se demandant encore et toujours pourquoi toutes les nuits le jeune homme était aussi tendre avec lui alors qu'il avait sans aucun doute mieux à faire à 2h34 du matin, à savoir entrer dans un sommeil profond et rêver de la gloire des Sang-Pur.

* * *

Au début du mois de février, le maudit directeur de Poudlard avait annoncé la plus funeste nouvelle selon Severus. Le bal de la Saint-Valentin pour les 4ème, 5ème, 6ème et 7ème année.

Pourquoi funeste ? Tout simplement parce qu'il s'agissait d'une fête pour célébrer l'amour et l'hypocrisie au sein d'un couple. On prouvait à une personne son amour chaque jour. Pourquoi faire une fête si commerciale pour montrer à une personne qu'on l'aimait en lui achetant plein de choses inutiles, en tuant des rosiers et en enrichissant encore plus les commerçants pour qui cette fête représentait une manne bienvenue ?

_Ah, l'amour… une erreur et une faute graves_, disait l'un des mages noirs les plus célèbres des temps modernes. **(1)**

Et pourtant, personne ne prenait en compte l'avis pourtant justifié du tristement célèbre Davy Jones, mage noir voguant sur les flots… C'était pourtant l'amour qui l'avait conduit à devenir aussi maléfique…

Et dire que les sorciers célébraient toujours cette absurde source d'ennuis…

* * *

Il devait être cinq heures du matin. Evan ne dormait toujours pas. Ecrire une lettre d'amour prenait énormément de temps et d'énergie. Encore plus pour Severus Snape.

Oui, en effet, les poèmes à l'eau de rose aussi sirupeux que stupides n'étaient pas du tout à la convenance du futur maître des potions. Et les lettres issues du cœur non plus. En fait, Evan n'avait pas du tout d'idée, à moins que…

Quelques heures plus tard, il reçut un colis par la voie des airs. Ernish, l'aigle de son père, lui avait apporté une copie du recueil des potions les plus rares qu'ils avaient dans le manoir familial. Il allait en copier quelques unes de sa plus belle écriture et les lui offrir… Merci au réseau de cheminette qui permettait de rester en contact avec sa famille.

* * *

Severus était encore en train de brasser avec application ses potions. Le professeur Slughorn avait eu la bienséance de lui octroyer un laboratoire personnel avec une réserve d'ingrédients plus que conséquente. Pour son élève le plus doué, il avait décidé d'être plus flexible. Enfin, Slughorn s'était octroyé le mérite de cette idée. Idée qui venait de Dumbledore pour une raison obscure qu'il refusait de divulguer…

Le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées. Pourquoi son voisin de dortoir était-il aussi « gentil » envers lui ? Ce mot lui hérissait le poil d'ailleurs. La gentillesse, tout comme l'amour et la compassion étaient des termes inventés par une catégorie de personnes trop allumées pour comprendre que la seule chose qu'il fallait pour survivre dans ce monde de brutes était le pouvoir.

Mais pourquoi Evan le bordait-il chaque soir ? Et, surtout, pourquoi lui, il acceptait ce geste pour le moins incongru sans rien faire ? Etait-il si avide de tendresse et de reconnaissance ? Salazar seul savait à quel point il se sentait ignoré et mis au banc de la « société ». (Entendre par là Société mise en place par ses camarades de classe).

Il n'avait en effet ni argent, ni rang, ni physique, ni bonne réputation. Et cette dernière avait largement été entachée par les méfaits des Maraudeurs que ce soit contre lui ou contre une autre personne de sa maison.

Même lors de leur méfait le plus ignoble, à savoir le mettre sur le chemin d'un loup garou, Dumbledore, le grand sorcier, directeur de Poudlard et grand humaniste connu pour aimer les moldus, l'avait obligé à ne pas révéler ce fait mais aucune sanction n'avait été prise contre Black qui s'amusait encore à le narguer malgré cet événement qui avait failli être tragique.

Autant dire que le jeune homme n'avait confiance qu'en les seules choses qui ne le trahiraient jamais s'il agissait correctement envers elles : ses ingrédients, son matériel et ses potions.

Il était plus facile de se comporter de façon adéquate face à des choses que face à des humains.

Même s'il lui manquait un peu de chaleur humaine, il préférait rester seul que de finir par être encore une fois trahi par une personne qui se dirait être son ami.

* * *

Pendant la nuit suivante, des pensées fort dérangeantes passèrent les barrières occlumentiques naissantes du surdoué des breuvages magiques. Inutile de dire que le dit Severus était totalement déboussolé par ces choses impies qui violaient son sanctuaire de solitude.

Evan, bien entendu, dormait. Leurs camarades n'étaient pas encore rentrés, en expédition pour de quelconques représailles envers ces fichus gryffondors immatures et totalement dénués d'un cerveau normalement constitué. Pas que Parkinson, Flint et les autres soient plus futés non plus… Les bribes de rêve venaient donc d'une seule personne : Evan Rosier, la personne la moins serpentarde qu'il lui eut été donné de rencontrer sur terre.

Severus laissa un travers purement humain reprendre le dessus et, forçant délicatement les barrières de son camarades, entra dans sa tête et finit par trouver le rêve en question. Ce rêve où Evan criait, murmurait des pensées salaces et embrassait goulument un jeune homme quitte à s'effondrer d'inanition.

Ce fut quand le partenaire en question releva la tête et murmura dans l'oreille du jeune sorcier que Severus haleta à la fois de surprise et d'incompréhension.

Pourquoi, par le diable, Evan rêvait-il de relations sexuelles avec lui dans le rôle principal ?

Refusant de se questionner plus longtemps, Severus sortit de la tête de son camarade, plaça une multitude de sorts de protection autour de son lit, pour éviter que la chose pantelante se situant à moins de 3 mètres de son propre lit ne lui saute dessus pendant un rêve absolument pornographique, et se permit enfin de s'endormir.

* * *

Le 13 février au matin, le château était en effervescence. Dumbledore venait d'annoncer le déroulement de la journée du lendemain et Severus semblait bon pour s'effondrer au sol, simuler un arrêt cardiaque et se laisser volontairement enfermer dans l'antre du dragon, plus communément connu sous le nom d'infirmerie.

Les filles étaient en chaleur, demandant au directeur une sortie express pour leurs tenues froufroutantes et totalement inutiles. Les garçons essayaient de se cacher de ces furies, ne comprenant pas réellement leur engouement pour un tel événement sachant surtout que généralement, les harpies en question s'amusaient à dépenser des sommes astronomiques pour des tenues qui ne leur allaient pas forcément et une coiffure qui tenait plus de la choucroute que d'autre chose. Et, comble de malchance, si le cadeau qu'ils offraient à leur belle n'était pas celui qui était attendu (à savoir la belle montre qu'elles avaient repéré depuis des mois dans les vitrines d'un quelconque bijoutier par exemple) ils pouvaient dire adieu à leur soirée.

Il était de notoriété publique que de nombreux jeunes hommes attendaient cette occasion spéciale afin de mettre la jeune fille dans leur lit.

Severus, lui, avait envie de se cloitrer dans son laboratoire privé et ne plus en sortir avant le surlendemain au soir, lorsque les volailles finiraient de caqueter sur leur soirée divine, ou tragique, au choix. C'est sur que ne pas avoir le cinquième œuf du célèbre sorcier Fabergé était réellement quelque chose d'horrible, comme l'avait cruellement fait remarquer, l'an passé, Bellatrix Black à son fiancé par des sorts plus ou moins douloureux et humiliants. Ben oui, personne n'offrait à sa jeune promise un billet de concert pour une chanteuse aussi insipide qu'indigne des Sang-Pur !

* * *

Le soir, couché dans son lit, Severus n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ses nombreuses barrières, conçues pour ne laisser passer aucun être vivant ayant des envies malveillantes à son égard, avaient d'elles-mêmes, ouvert un passage à Rosier, qui l'avait encore une fois tendrement bordé alors que, comme d'habitude, il apprenait simplement ses potions du jour.

Il voulut questionner son camarade sur son étrange attitude. Mais le jeune homme le plus timide de Serpentard essayait vainement de rédiger une lettre…

Severus frissonna d'horreur. Non. Non. Non. Ce ne serait pas une « lettre d'amour » à son attention. Non, il ne le permettrait pas. Jamais !

Et pourtant, en pratiquant la légilimencie sur son camarade de classe, il vit le corps de la lettre. Comment refuser quelque chose de si peu banal ? C'était mission impossible. Et pourtant, il le devait.

* * *

_Cher Severus,_

_Je me suis permis de t'écrire cette lettre, bien que je sache que cette attention te révulse quelque peu, mais je voudrais réellement que tu sois mon Valentin en ce jour._

_Je ne m'éterniserai pas sur les sentiments que je ressens envers toi, je ne suis ni un Poufsouffle, ni, comble de l'horreur, un Gryffondor. Je joins simplement ces quelques recettes de potions à mon parchemin, afin de te prouver que je ne suis pas en train de te faire une blague. Les potions en question sont les plus rares et les plus difficiles à effectuer. J'ai toutefois confiance en ton talent et j'espère que tu t'amuseras bien._

_Veux-tu aller au bal avec moi ?_

_Evan_

Severus n'aimerait pas du tout le ton de cette lettre. Si… Poufsouffle ? Quelle horreur !

Il ne voulait surtout pas que l'homme de ses rêves le traite de faible !

Il froissa le parchemin et ce dernier alla rejoindre les cadavres des autres lettres écrites à Severus depuis le début de la nuit. Evan soupira et essaya de reprendre. Ses sentiments ne devaient pas être divulgués. Ses émotions devaient être cachées.

Il arriva finalement à une version à peu près acceptable mais qui ne le satisfaisait guère. Cette missive était froide.

_Severus,_

_Voudrais-tu aller au bal avec moi ? _

_Evan._

_PS : Voici quelques potions pour le moins rares qui te seront un jour utiles._

Oui, elle manquait sincèrement d'Evanitude. Mais Severus était une personne tellement renfermée et froide qu'il lui était impossible de faire autrement. Il l'enverrait paitre à la minute même où il verrait la longueur de son parchemin, rempli de bons sentiments et autres choses qu'il détestait. Et il espérait que les recettes des potions seraient une garantie de sa bonne foi.

A cinq heures du matin, il s'endormit, épuisé par tant d'efforts.

Il ne vit pas son camarade de classe glisser une potion « coup de fouet matinal » sur sa table de nuit, mais ses rêves furent encore peuplés de plein de Severus qui dansait avec lui au clair de lune sur le lac, qui lui faisait tendrement des baisers, des câlins, qui était sauvage au lit avec lui…

* * *

Le 14 février, personne n'avait fait de grasse matinée. Personne sauf un petit châtain épuisé qui avait écrit toute la nuit.

Severus, lui, était depuis longtemps réveillé. Il avait pris sa douche et avait demandé à un elfe de lui donner son petit déjeuner dans son mini laboratoire personnel où il recommença à brasser des potions. Cette pièce, inconnue des étudiants, était réellement intéressante pour travailler et il s'y sentait réellement en sécurité. Mais rien n'aurait pu lui permettre de deviner ce qui allait se produire ce matin là. En effet, pendant qu'il remuait sa potion actuellement sur le feu, l'alarme à intrus se déclencha et une personne frappa à la porte.

* * *

Evan, lui, venait de se réveiller. Il ne fit même pas attention à table de chevet et se doucha immédiatement. Il était en retard !!!

Il courut directement dans la grande salle et voulut réserver un des angelots afin de faire porter sa missive, comme prévu par le règlement de la journée.

Mais ces derniers, au nombre de quinze, étaient débordés.

_**« Mais, Monsieur l'ange, je voudrais juste que vous portiez cette lettre à mon ami. Je n'attends pas de réponse ! »**_

La chose ailée le regarda d'un air scandalisé : _**« Et vous ne pensez pas que j'ai moi aussi des pauses syndicales à honorer ? Vous les humains, vous êtes réellement sans éducation ! Si vous avez des choses à dire à un humain, allez vous-même porter cette lettre. Et ne pensez pas à amadouer un autre angelot, nous sommes toujours en contact, et ils sont informés en temps et en heure de notre conversation. »**_

Avec toute la classe qu'il était capable de dégager, il sortit de la grande salle, sans jamais prêter attention à ce que disait la chose ailée qui s'essoufflait à force d'hurler d'indignation de d'exaspération.

Il y avait plus urgent de toute façon : retrouver Severus.

Après tout, il ne pouvait pas l'embarrasser devant leurs camarades de si bon matin...

Après avoir repris trois fois son souffle, il frappa à la porte pour se faire accueillir par un Severus qui le menaçait ouvertement de sa baguette.

_**« Bonjour Severus, je suis juste venu te remettre ceci et je repars immédiatement. »**_

Evan avait osé. Il espérait tellement que ça allait se faire ! Il pourrait simplement danser avec son amour secret…

Severus soupira, pinça l'arrête de son nez disgracieux de son pouce et son index, puis il rendit à Evan le parchemin parfaitement scellé.

_**« Non, je ne peux pas aller au bal avec toi Evan. »**_

Cette phrase avait raisonné de manière sèche dans ses oreilles. Evan parut s'effondrer de douleur. Sans aucune dignité, il questionna Severus.

_**« Pourquoi ? Je ne t'ai jamais brimé, j'ai toujours essayé de te défendre quand tu ne pouvais pas et que j'étais là. Je ne me suis jamais moqué de toi, je te demande juste d'être mon cavalier. Je ne te demande pas la mer à boire… pourquoi Severus, Pourquoi ? »**_

Ô !!! Par Merlin, Morgane et tous les fondateurs réunis, il avait l'air tellement Poufsouffle en disant ça ! Il se faisait lui-même horreur. Autant renoncer à son rang de Sang-Pur aussi et devenir enfant de moldu, ce serait moins humiliant que de se transformer en la fiancée de Parkinson…

Il se secoua mentalement et essaya de se reprendre.

_**« Ok. Je peux savoir pourquoi ? »**_

Mais la douleur ne voulait pas partir. Ça faisait environ deux ans qu'il aimait Severus. Etre rejeté de la sorte, c'était le pire pour lui.

Severus le regarda, intérieurement secoué par les dires de son camarade de dortoir.

_**« Evan, je ne supporte pas la foule. »**_

Evan s'enfuit dans le dortoir et, bien à l'abri au fond de son lit, caché par les tentures vertes et argent de son baldaquin recouverts de sorts de silence et d'impassibilité, il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Celui qu'il aimait depuis deux ans l'avait durement rejeté, ne lui donnant ni l'occasion de parler, ni celle de le convaincre.

Evan s'endormit et se réveilla le lendemain, affreusement épuisé, et le cœur en miettes, sans se rendre compte que tous ses sorts s'étaient envolés.

Severus Snape avait réussi à briser son cœur en seulement deux phrases.

* * *

Severus remua la potion, puis laissa divaguer ses pensées.

Quelle était cette sensation de chaleur quand il avait vu la lettre devant lui ? Pourquoi l'avait-il rejeté comme ça ?

Severus finit par rejoindre son lit pour la nuit, ses camarades de classe ayant heureusement délaissé le dortoir pour le bal sans intérêt.

Son regard s'attarda sur le jeune homme qui s'était recroquevillé comme un chat et qui dormait d'un sommeil agité.

Le futur apprenti de Slughorn regarda attentivement son camarade de classe et finit par murmurer des phrases qui firent le jeune endormi soupirer d'aise.

_**« Comment aurai-je pu te dire que toute personne qui concrétise son amour avec moi est en danger de part non seulement mon père mais également le Lord ? Comment aurai-je pu te dire que je refusais d'aller au bal parce que je ne sais pas danser ? »**_

Car oui, Lord Voldemort, qui les avait marqués il y a peu de temps, réprouvait l'homosexualité. Servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres était incompatible avec entretenir une relation plus qu'amicale avec un autre homme. Et ce, même si des fois, l'envie se faisait de plus en plus forte chez certains.

Il fallait donc protéger Evan Rosier de lui-même cette fois-ci.

Severus finit par se coucher dans son lit, sans pour autant délaisser l'autre du regard…

_« Ah, l'amour… une erreur et une faute graves… »_ murmurait un sorcier sur un galion dans les caraïbes, emprisonné à tout jamais dans un portrait situé au septième étage de l'école.

Car, pour un serpentard, l'amour rendait faible et indigne de la condition de sorcier.

**_FIN_**

**_1: Les amateurs auront reconnu la réplique de Davy Jones dans Pirates des Caraïbes 3: Jusqu'au bout du monde..._**


End file.
